mlp_ocs_wikiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Tutorial: Escolhendo o melhor contorno para suas OC's (por WaxingCrescent)
Olá, pessoal! Tudo bom? Como vcs já perceberam, estou de volta à wiki de OC's. Vamos esquecer os problemas do passado e focar no futuro. Apesar de só ter uma página de OC até agora, estarei adicionando outras no futuro, inclusive os Moons novamente (Só os personagens de RF que não adicionarei, porque prefiro que eles tenham seu lugar próprio. Eles tinham/teriam mais destaque aqui, mas o tempo deles já passou e é hora de descansarem. =P) Mas esse não é o assunto desse blogue. Muito menos será um Waxingzando, Top 10 ou "7" Recentemente uma conversa me chamou a atenção para algo. Então o que estarei trazendo é um tutorial simples que possa estar ajudando a vocês escolherem o contorno ideal para seus OC's. Não estou dizendo que determinados OC's, com contornos diferentes sejam feios (afinal, a OC da Flower é muito bonita, mas a Aeron tem razão no que ela disse nessa conversa), mas eu também penso que pode ser o caso da pessoa não ter uma ideia base de como escolher o melhor contorno para sua OC, que seja ao nível dos contornos dos personagens da série original. Não estou querendo me gabar nem nada, só estou querendo ajudar quem precisa de uma ideia. Inclusive eu já tive problemas com contornos. Um exemplo é a pelagem da Shockwave: thumb|left|300px Essa é a Shockwave como vocês conhecem, com um contorno verde claro bem agressivo. thumb|left|300px E essa é a Shockwave com o contorno que devia ter, mais acinzentado. Reparem que com o contorno certo, a cor da pelagem fica mais suave, enquanto a que eu uso em suas artes é mais clara e apagada, fazendo com que você até força um pouco da visão para ver os detalhes menores (como boca, orelha, fuça, etc.) créditos pelas bases: Arceus55 Então sem mais enrolação, vamos para o tutorial: PS: Eu uso o Photoshop para fazer meus OC's, mas como a maioria das pessoas usam o Paint, estarei fazendo esse tutorial por ele. A pergunta principal então é: O que o Crescent faz para escolher o contorno ideal para seus OC's? A resposta é: Pony Creator! Isso mesmo aquele Pony Creator do deviantArt. Link para o Pony Creator Primeiro, claramente, vocês devem escolher a base que vão usar para sua nova OC e abri-la no Paint. thumb|left|350px Depois abrir o Pony creator. thumb|left|400px Com o Pony Creator você pode estar escolhendo as cores que desejam para seu OC, que automaticamente ele vai gerar os contornos ideias para essas cores. Inclusive vocês podem estar escolhendo uma crina e uma cauda do próprio programa, semelhante as que você quer fazer para seu OC, para ter uma ideia de como ele vai ficar no final. thumb|left|400px Após escolherem as cores que desejam, vocês agora devem printar a tela do Pony Creator (botão "Print Screen" no teclado) e colar (ctrl+v) no Paint. thumb|left|350px Em seguida, usar a ferramenta "Selecionador de Cores" para selecionar a cor do contorno da pelagem no print do pony creator e, então, usar no contorno da base. E claro, selecionar a cor da pelagem também no print e pintar a base. thumb|left|350px O próximo passo é fazer o mesmo com a crina e cauda. Então é só usar novamente o "Selecionador de Cores" e escolher a cor do contorno da crina ou da cauda e usar as ferramentas que vocês normalmente usam para desenhar ambos. E, por último, selecionar a cor da crina e da cauda no print, e pintá-las. Não vou me esforçar muito nesse detalhe porque não consigo desenhar crinas e caudas pelo Paint. =/ thumb|left|350px Claro que, após terem selecionado todas as cores necessárias do print, apagar o mesmo para finalizar o seu OC com os detalhes finais. =) thumb|left|350px Base utilizada nesse tutorial: And that's how you summon a demon por Chaostrical PS2: Eu não fiz nesse tutorial, mas vocês podem estar usando o Pony Creator para escolher as cores dos olhos também. Apesar de gastar um pouquinho mais de tempo, acho que vale a pena usar esse método para ter o melhor contorno possível pra um OC. Espero que gostem e que eu possa ter ajudado alguém com esse tutorial. Se alguém tiver algum método mais simples que esse, eu gostaria que vocês me apresentassem, se possível. =) Se tiverem alguma dúvida, é só perguntar. Obrigado por lerem esse tutorial e um abraço a todos. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues